A Meeting made in Eden
by kamefootninja
Summary: "In the beginning, in the garden, there was, well 'he' was a wily old serpent, and 'I' was 'technically' on apple tree duty." Aziraphale was on Apple tree duty, so why wasn't he watching when Crowley tempted Eve?


The sun was shining brightly, as it had since it was created. The weather had little chance to change in such a short amount of time, but still, the sky somehow seemed to appear slightly overcast. The garden of Eden was beautiful, beautiful and new. Very new. In fact it had only existed for approximately six days and seven hours. And in that time, it had only been inhabited by the first two humans, and a handful of small friendly creatures.

Aziraphale was an angel. A particularly awestruck and inquisitive Angel, that had been sent to earth and charged with keeping an eye on things in the garden. In particular, he was to protect and guard the tree of knowledge, who's fruit was forbidden to be touched by mortal hands.

Instead of standing guard twenty-four-seven, he decided to take a quick walk through the thriving vegetation. He knew, of course, that he should stay near the tree of knowledge, and the humans. But how often does one get to experience and explore a brand new world such as this? So he allowed himself to be distracted for a little, the humans seemed to have no interest in the tree anyway. So he figured it was harmless to indulge a little and enjoy the new utopia around him. After all, what could happen here in this paradise?

With each step he admired the sights of such lush foliage and new things that he somehow knew the names of despite its newness in existence. He particularly enjoyed the birds. Both the small ones on the water, and the bigger ones who flew through the skies as gracefully as the angels themselves. The lord had done such a good job on the birds, he thought.

All creatures were friendly here, as they were created by the father and heaven itself in this sanctuary. Outside the garden, however, the world was not as safe. The fallen and evil roamed this world too, along with vicious beasts that wouldn't think twice about hunting anything they could track. Which was precisely why he was charged with making sure Adam and Eve were happy, and protected from forces that may wish to corrupt them.

But here in the garden all was safe, so the Angel saw no danger in taking his time, and admiring each creature as he passed in his exploration. Practically basking in the beauty of everything around him. He felt so sure that nothing could go wrong, that he almost missed the long black, thing, darting across the beaten path in front of him. For a moment he wondered what it was, before the name appeared in his head. _Snake_ . He bent down to get a closer look at the creature. Almost immediately, the snake coiled back and lunged at the angel, giving an almighty hiss and baring his alarmingly sharp fangs wide.

Aziraphale fell backwards with a startled cry, trying to avoid it's bite. Temporarily forgetting the flaming sword he'd been given, possibly for this exact situation. After a few tense seconds, wherein he realised that he hadn't actually been bitten, he took a deep calming breath, then huffed in annoyance as he started to pick himself up off the ground. Dusting off his robes, he opened his mouth to complain to no one in particular about the embarrassment of being taken so by surprise. Only his words caught in his throat as he looked back at the path where his 'attacker' had been.

In the place of the large dark coiled serpent, was a man, casually leaning against the ground. Well, a man-shaped thing in any case. He was dressed entirely in black, well groomed wings tucked neatly behind him. His look screamed danger and deceit, but at the same time, he was trying desperately not to burst out laughing. He was doing rather poorly at the latter.

"Ohhh, I wish you could see your face right now. I got you good." The demons voice was smooth, his speech as slick as oil, and probably threatening when it wasn't full of playful mirth. His movements were just as smooth, not graceful as the divine beings Aziraphale was used to, but more, slimy, like he oozed into his standing position. 'Funny', Aziraphale thought, he had expected demons to appear more evil than this playfully amused being. Still, he knew not to let looks deceive him. Well not a second time today as least.

"Nice sword by the way. Very…. Flaming." Aziraphale's eyes widened in surprise, quickly reaching for where his sword had previously been attached to his belt. The same sword that the dark entity before him was now holding, and admiring the burning blade with interest. "Ought to be careful with this. Could start a forest fire if you're not careful." He 'helpfully' pointed out, sounding very much like he was considering if it was a good idea or not.

"That doesn't belong to you. And fallen angels are very much not welcome here!" The angel knew it was only time before the other side decided to try and ruin the peace, but he hadn't expected it so quickly. Nor in such an unprofessional manner.

"Relax. I'm just taking in the sights, same as you." The demon was completely unfazed by the less than welcoming reaction. He considered stealing the sword, but really that seemed more trouble than it was worth. And pissing off the angels wasn't his objective right now after all. To the angels surprise, the demon handed the sword back to its owner before stretching his arms and wings out casually, acting as if him being here was no big deal at all. "And we prefer to be called demons. Some of us take offence to the 'angel' thing." The demon himself gave away nothing about how he personally felt about the term, in fact, he didn't give away much about anything. If Aziraphale didn't know he was talking to a demon, who by default must be up to no good, then he might have believed this being was just a casual observer.

The angel just openly stared at the demon, completely befuddled by the whole situation. They were on opposite sides, predestined enemies. And yet this being was talking as if they were unimportant acquaintances. He was speechless for a few moments, before his instinctual manners kicked in. "I'm sorry. I'll, bare that in mind in the future?"

Was this a real thing that was happening? Perhaps heaven was testing him? But no, that didn't make much sense either. He was actually just stood here, conversing with a demon like it was the most common place thing in the world, and in the garden of Eden no less! "That doesn't change anything. You really shouldn't be here." Aziraphale didn't know if he was the voice of reason here, or of insanity for acting as if this was a normal occurrence. He had a sword, surely he should attack, or threaten, or something. But the demon had not shown any signs of being hostile, just rude and wanting to scare the angel a little.

"Don't worry, I won't be needed much longer." Was his cryptic reply, leaning against a tree. He now suddenly had a shiny red apple in his hand, nonchalantly throwing it in the air and catching it a few times. "I was on my way out when I bumped into you anyway."

"You shan't be needed at all!" The angel insisted. At least with the demon here, with him, it meant he was away from the lovely, if a bit too naive, humans. "Oh… well good. You should be off then." He was leaving? Why would he be leaving if he didn't get to do anything here yet?

"Oh don't worry, im leaving alright. By the way. Do you like Apples, Angel?" The demon grinned a smile with too many teeth, before he took a bite out of the apple in his hand, and threw it to the confused Ange who scrambled to catch it. A small amused hiss escaped the demons lips. And just like that, he melted back into the big black serpent and slithered away, seeming far too pleased with himself.

Aziraphale didn't know what any of that was about. It took a few seconds of staring down at the bitten Apple in his hand before it clicked. There was no apple trees. Not in this part of the garden, nor anywhere. The only fruit bearing tree in Eden that had apples was…. With wide eyes he dropped the offending fruit, and frantically rushed towards the tree of knowledge. Only to find that he had arrived too late. Both Adam and Eve had eaten the forbidden fruit. And from his concealed position behind a tree, he watched as they gained knowledge, and questioned everything.

'Oh Dear' The Angel thought. For he knew, that not only would he be in trouble for this. But that the days of paradise that existed in such a little span of time, we're at an end. The sky already rumbled with thunder, the first signs of a physical and metaphorical storm approaching.


End file.
